Sand in an Hourglass
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: After a near fatal accident, Sora is put into a deep coma...or is she? Somehow her subconsious is now trapped in the digital world, and only 2 people can save her before the sand in the digital hourglass runs out. But what does love have to do with it?
1. Prologue and Disclaimer

                                                     Sand In An Hourglass 

                                              By: Michelle (a.k.a. Tkdgirl555)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, obviously. Some characters that are going to show up later in the series will be made up by me. 

Hi. I am back from my lack of writing over the past year. I have been so busy since high school began but I am pretty sure I am going to finish this series compared to the others I have written. I seem to like the plot for this story a lot better then any other I have written so far. My writing skills have improved greatly and I hope you all can see it in this new series. The main characters are again: Sora (Definitely a Sorato fic, for all you Sorato fans out there ^_^), Taichi, and Yamato (Matt).

Description: Ever since their return back from the digital world, the digidestined have grown especially close. Taichi and Yamato are head over heels in love with Sora, and she has fallen for both of them. Only by looking deep in her own heart that she learns the truth on who she really loves. But can she decide in time before it's to late?

Romance: Sora/Matt/Taichi triangle and Kari/T.K.

Characters: Joe: 19 and he attends Tokyo University.

Matt/Sora/Tai/Mimi: 18 and they are seniors at Obaisa High School

Izzy/Yolie: 17 and are juniors at Obaisa High School

Kari/TK/ Davis/Ken/Cody: 16 and are sophomores at Obaisa High School

On with the story and tell me what you think. R&R! ^_^


	2. The Accident

The halls of Obaisa High School were jammed packed with students just as the bell rang. Papers were thrown in all directions as they all try to make their way to their next classes. Sora, Matt, and Tai were walking slowly through the hallway blocking a few freshmen, with huge backpacks, which were disgruntled and were trying to make them move a little faster. Matt and Tai walked even slower because of this and they all made their way to library for their next period class, study hall. Sora just rolled her eyes at the two as she went to the nearest table so they all could sit down and relax.

"You know it be great if you both showed _a little_ sympathy toward the freshmen. I mean you were one of them once..." Sora said sitting down and taking out her calculus book from her bag. Tai and Matt exchanged looks, and both looked at Sora with that "Ya Right" expression marked all over their faces. 

"Ya and the keyword here is 'were', Sora. We aren't freshman anymore, plus why take all the joy out of our senior year?" Matt said as he ruffled through his blond hair slightly, his piercing blue eyes scanning the library to find something interesting to do. Tai just yawned as he watched Sora do her Calculus homework; the sunlight coming through the window illuminating her face making her look almost heavenly.

*_Man, she is so beautiful._ * Tai thought as he continued to watch her ruffle through her papers and pages of her textbook searching for answers. Matt turned his attention back onto his friends and that's when he noticed Tai staring. *What does Tai think he is doing, staring at Sora like that? *Matt thought as a wave a jealously washed through him for a few seconds, and that's when he decided to break the silence between them and to knock Tai out of his daydreaming gaze...

"So what did you think of Mr. Henderson's quiz on Feudalism in Japan? I thought it was easy; how about you Sora? What do you think?" Matt said suddenly watching as Sora brought her head up slightly from her homework. She smiled slightly as she said, "Ya I guess it was easy. I think I got pretty much everything right. How about you Tai?"

Tai snapped out of his daze, and said briskly, "Um I think I did alright. I think I got a few right. But it's not like the quiz was that important. Its not like were going to use this stuff in real life right?"

Sora just rolled her eyes at him as she replied brightly and somewhat sarcastically, "Well if you want to have a life Tai after high school, you better start paying attention. Sure I don't think we need to know the samurai's code of bushido and stuff like that but that doesn't mean we have to totally flunk a test just because we don't think we are going to apply it to everyday life. If I thought like that I would flunk out of every class here, and surprisingly you manage to pull off a Satisfactory in every class. Now I wonder how that happened?"

She smiled at them, and both Tai and Matt could feel their heart melting. Her soft crimson eyes looked from Matt and Tai and she couldn't help blushing slightly. Sora then returned to her Calculus work, not wanting the awkward silence to last any longer then it already was. Matt and Tai both took out something to do for the last 20 minutes of study hall. Tai played around with his pen, spinning it around with his fingers, while Matt began reading through "The Scarlet Letter", catching occasional glances at Sora. 

They did this till the bell rang and they all left the library for the lunchroom.

**************

A shadow lurked around the corner of the library, where a shelf of library books where held, as a girl, not a year older then 18, was staring at Tai, Matt, and Sora, while hiding her face behind a book so that no one knows what she is up to. Sandra Sanders watches the trio talk and socialize, but always keeping a general gaze at Matt with her light emerald eyes. She watched Matt gazes at Sora, and that's when she snarled and her face was etched with hate for Sora. She had wanted Matt for herself and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her. Anything...

She put the library book back on the shelf, not caring where she really put it, and made her way to her locker as the bell rang. While walking through the semi empty hallways, she thought of a plot she could use to get Matt and destroy the blossoming friendship between him and Sora... 

***************

After school, at about 5:30P.M. (Since they all have school activities to go to.), the gang of digidestined made their way out of school to the school parking lot. Mimi was singing lyrics to some unknown song as Izzy was starting to get irritated, his brain on the brinks of exploding.

"Mimi stop singing already! We all know you have a great voice but this is starting to get ridiculous! No One knows the lyrics to every song..."

"Well I guess I'm the first then. And why should I stop singing? I'm in a good mood, and I think we all should be. After all we just kicked butt in the digital wor..." piped Mimi as she glared at Izzy for the comment.

"Keep you voice down Mimi! We don't want everyone to know about us..." Tai said cutting into to Mimi's sentence. Mimi looked at Tai like he did something extremely rude, since after all she does have the crest of sincerity and believed in proper manners.

"Alright, Alright. No need to shout at me Tai. I'm just saying we should all lighten up. Geez you would think I was asking for too much." Mimi said as Sora and Kari giggled at their conversation. The others rolled their eyes gently and smiled at their friends. 

They made their way to Matt and Tai's cars, and hopped in; 5 of them in each car, with Matt and Tai driving behind the wheels. They didn't notice Sandra watching them as they drove away, her face half hidden in shadow. Her bag slung over her shoulder, and what looked like a tiny remote of some sort in her right hand. A look of malice etched in the soft features of her face.

**************

She looked out the window of Tai's car as she watched the sun slowly diminishing into the darkness. They had already dropped of the others and all that was left was Sora and Tai. Sora was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Tai, while he was driving. She sighed to herself. She then transferred her eyes to Tai who was driving and cranking up the music on the radio. The soft features of his face were illuminated; his dark brown eyes glistening in the sunlight. 

Tai saw her staring and silently smiled to himself in his head. He had that famous Kamiya grin on his face as he switched his gaze to Sora.

"See anything interesting on my face or something Sor?" Tai said chortling, while Sora blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"What are you talking about? I was checking out that hot guy in the car next to us. So stop being so conceited, _Taichi_..." Sora lied as she playfully punched Tai on his right arm. Tai's grin faltered a little bit but he kept his composure, not letting Sora know that he was disappointed. Just to make sure, he turned to look on her with a playful face on as he said, "Hey that hurts. *Rubbing his muscular arm, pretending that it was really hurt. * If you don't want to get into an accident you better stop punching me while I'm driving. You don't know what could happen..." Tai said somewhat evilly. Sora laughed as she smiled.

Tai felt his body freeze as his eyes were gazing deeply into Sora's crimson eyes. His gaze was so deep that he didn't notice that he was still driving and it was until Sora cried out "Watch Out!" that Tai snapped out of his daze and stomped his foot on the brake petal. But for some reason the breaks weren't working that well, and they ended up slamming hard into a phone pole. The airbags immediately fluctuated up like a balloon, and saved them from any fatal damage, but they weren't going to come out of this accident unscathed.

Both got knocked unconscious, but Tai was the first to reawaken with a pounding headache. Apart from a few scratches, bruises, and a somewhat immense pain in his head, he was fine. He quickly moved his hands around to find some kinda of sharp object to deflate his airbags. He found a pin in his car door "pocket" and quickly started to pop them. They slowly deflated and when they were finally away from his face, he looked over to see Sora and check if she had any damage. 

She looked fine from where she was sitting, but something made Tai's facial expression go from relieved to horrified. Because of the angle of which the car hit the pole, the dashboard was wedging Sora in place from the waist down. He looked down for a second and that's when he noticed a red substance that was slowly staining the shirt she had on. He couldn't see what it was from his position so he went over to see what it was. He stood up hastily and that was when he noticed that a thin, sharp metal piece protruding right into Sora's side; blood slowly seeping from the gash where the metal has penetrated her skin. He quickly fumbled through his pockets for his cell phone. Once he found it, he dialed 911 and immediately a voice was heard at the end of the line.

"Hello. This is Obaisa Memorial Hospital. What can we help yo...?" But Tai cut her off abruptly as he said in a somewhat raspy voice.

"Me and my friend just got into car accident and my car is wrapped around a telephone pole and my friend...my friend is... i...is...dy... dying! *He said struggling to get the words out* I NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW!!" Tai yelled into the cell phone. The voice on the end of the line said almost in a panic, "Come down son. Just tell us where you are and we will send the EMTs as fast as we can..."

Tai panicked, and kicked his car door as hard as he can. It gave way and he looked around at the surroundings quickly and he saw a street sign.

"I'm somewhere on Ginza-Dori St... HURRY!! I dont know what to do...and..my friend..Sora..is jammed in the car and I cant get her out!!" Tai said frantically, almost on the verges of breaking down and crying, shuffling his hand through his hair.

"Calm down son. Help is on the way. Just sit tight and make sure your friend doesn't lose any more blood till the paramedics get there. Put pressure on any deep wounds and wait for the ambulance to get there. Do not try to fix the wounds yourself! I repeat: DO NOT TRY TO FIX THE WOUNDS YOURSELF. Wait for the emergency unit to come. We are only a block or two away, so try to stay calm..."

Tai thought at the back of his head angrily, *_STAY CALM! Are you crazy?! My best friend and the person I care about the most is hanging on to dear life and all you can say to me is STAY CALM!?*._ He quickly took off his shirt, and made his way back to the car. He stood over Sora, and carefully applied pressure to the wound she had on her side with his shirt. He felt relieved that he could hear her breathing. But if it weren't for the fact that they were only a few inches apart, he would have thought that she was already dead. Her breathing wasn't normal, but somewhat irregular.

Tai waited for a minute or two getting impatient, keeping his ears in tune just incase he hears the ambulance coming. After another minute he heard a familiar sound of sirens ringing and he quickly jumped out of the car.

Four or Five people got off the back of the ambulance; two of them quickly trying to get the stretcher out. They wheeled it to where Tai pointed, and one of them, who had tools in his bag, took out a metal cutting instrument and slowly cut through Tai's car door. After 7-8 minutes, the door was completely cut out, and 2-3 of the EMS people carefully picked up Sora from her seat and placed her gently on the stretcher; while one EMS person tended to Tai's wounds.

They got her strapped up and placed her into the back of the EMS Vehicle. Once inside, they connected all different kind of instruments and machines to her. One was to make sure blood wasn't lost, while another calibrated her breathing. Tai went into the ambulance and held her hand as he sat down. Tears were brimming in his eyes, as a few rolled down his cheeks, stinging slightly. He closed his eyes briefly praying in the back of his mind, *Please don't let her die. Please, I would do anything... Don't let me lose the one thing in my life that means so much to me...*. The doors closed and the ambulance was on its way.

"Her body is stabilized for now. She lost a lot of blood because that metal piece punctuated one of her main organs. If she doesn't get care soon at the hospital... *pauses* she might not make it through the night..." said a woman with light blond hair, glasses, and a EMS emblem stitched onto her light blue uniform./p 

Tai wasn't listening too much of what they were saying to him. He was just staring at Sora's still body. Her chest was slowly going up and down but he could tell she wasn't breathing normally. He could hear light breathing and a wheezing sound that was coming out of Sora's mouth. He held tightly to her hand, as he cried, "I'm so sorry… So sorry..." *It should have been me...*

When they finally got to the hospital, the EMS personals lowered the stretcher to the ground and rolled her in through to the Emergency Room. Tai ran with them and watched through a glass window, as they started to operate on her.

Not being able to watch what was happening anymore, he made his way to the lobby, and sat down in a chair. It was empty except for him and at that moment he felt himself crying. Soon he wasn't only crying but was sobbing into his hands, so overcome with grief about what he had done. After a few minutes of this, he sniffled loudly and summed up the courage to open his cell phone and call up Matt's number.

T.k. picked up the phone and heard a sobbing Tai asking for Matt, "T.k. its me Tai *sniffles and his voice was strained*. I need to talk to Matt..."

T.k. yelled for Matt to come and pick up the phone, while asking Tai what was wrong. T.k. was worried and he could tell that something really bad happened. "Tai what is it? You can tell me. Just calm down and explain it to m...."

Tai's voice was so strained and raspy now that his words was almost to incoherent to understand. "I w..wa..was dr..driving.... and we got into an..ac...acc..accident *he said slowly through sobs, not being able to get any words out* a..and...Sora is...he...here in the hos...ho...Hospital and I dont know...I dont..I dont k...."

"Calm down Tai. Its ok. I'll call everyone and tell them to meet you both in the hospital. Well be there as fast as we can, just dont do anything crazy..." T.k. said as his eyes widened at the fact that this was all happening.

"Th...Thanks T.k...."

"No problem, just stay as calm as you can till we come. It's going to be all right. I know Sora, and she wouldn't give up without a fight..." T.k. said assumingly. At this T.k. hung up the phone as he scrambled up the stairs to get to Matt's room. He knocked hard on the door till Matt answered, a little bit peeved at the rude interruption, and a guitar in hand.

"What's with all the noise?! Man you can wake the army of the dead with the amount of noi..." Matt said irritably.

"Matt this is no time for bickering. I just got a call from Tai and he said that he and Sora are at the hospital cause they got into a car accident..." Matt's eyes widened also at the statement and he immediately bombarded T.k. with questions.

"Then How are they?! Are they all right? Did they get hurt bad? Tell me T.k.! I need to know now!" Matt said quickly, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and almost shaking him violently, in an attempt to get answers out of him.

"Matt, calm down! Tai is fine physically speaking, but Sora's...*hesitates* might be in critical condition. And we need to stop talking now and get everyone to the hospital. So lets get a move on now! " T.k. freed himself from his brother's grip and went back downstairs to call everyone.

Matt froze to the spot on which he was standing. The words slowly penetrating his brain, which is moving around frantically due to trying to comprehend what had happened...

He then shook off that feeling of hopelessness and grabbed his jacket hastily as he made his way downstairs; his cell phone in hand to call the others of the recent events...

****************

All the digidestined crowded around at the doors of the hospital, searching around to find traces of Tai. They made their way through the hallway and found the private lobby of the Emergency Room. Tai was in a chair in the corner, and his head was in his hands.

"Tai!" Matt yelled across the room as they made his way to him. "What's going on? How is Sora? Come on man, talk to me!"

"How is my daughter doing, Tai? Tell me she's alright..." Mrs. Takenouchi said tearfully, looking at Tai's sobbing state.

The others start to bombard him with questions as well. Some of them were angry, while others were so overcome with worry that they were starting to cry. T.k. held Kari in his arms, trying to reassure her that everything will be fine; but not even that was helping much in their current situations.

"What happened?"

"How could you Tai?"

"How's Sora doing?"

"How hurt is she?!"

Tai brought his head up, but his face was scrunched up in a pained expression as more hot tears stained his cheeks. He shook his head side to side, bringing his hand to his face. "I do..d..dont ...k..k..know...I..I.." Tai choked out, his voice shaky.

Matt breathed in heavily, as he closed his eyes shut, wishing that this were all some bad nightmare. He felt his lips move, as he said softly but somewhat roughly, "What did you do Tai? What the hell did you do?"

Tai couldn't answer the question as he again placed his head to his hands. But he was saved from ever answering it, when a doctor entered the room. His dark brown hair and white doctor's jacket gave him away, plus for the fact that he had a clipboard in his hands, with who know what's written in it.

He had a solemn expression on his face, as he faced the crowd of digidestined, and some of their parents; including Sora's mom. He looked at his clipboard for a second then said sympathetically, " You must be the friends and family of Sora Takenouchi. There is something that you all should know...."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger trying to sooth his tired eyes, and faced them again and said....

"I'm afraid that She's..."

****************

Is Sora dead? What part does Sandra plays in this? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.

Well what do you think so far? I tried to make it as detailed as I can on the time I have at the moment. So review, and the more reviews I get the faster I will get chapter 2 and the rest of the series up. It's going to be a lot more interesting later on in the chapter so stay tuned. ^_^

Till the next chapter, Michelle xoxo


End file.
